Lillian of Team Rocket
by Golden Cloud Angel-Dark Storm
Summary: Lillian is a young Japanese girl living in Kanto with her Hylian sister Timber. At the age of ten, Lillian ends up getting a shiny Charmander as her starter and then she joins Team Rocket. Will this mere child bring as much destruction as she says she will?
1. Chapter 1

Lillian of Team Rocket

Chapter One: Lillian and Timber

Lillian and Timber are both very young, at the age of at least 5. Lillian was not too long ago brought from Japan to her new home with her "twin" Timber.

"Okay Lillian, now that you pretty much understand English, is there some things you wanna tell me about?" young Timber asked her sister.

Lillian thought for a few seconds, twirling a small strand of her pure black hair. Then she looked at her sister, her red eyes glowing excitedly.

"I want to be famous one day, famous for having amazing strength and powers! I've also been secretly taking classes to learn how to shape shift!" Lillian spoke.

Her sister stared back, quite amazed. She never expected this from the young girl.

"You know, Lillian, you already are someone really special...so pretty..." Timber complimented her sister.

Indeed, Lillian was rather special. Her black hair partially tucked into buns while some hung loose in the back, she had rather pale skin as though she didn't get enough sun, the dark triforce of courage printed on her delicate forehead, eyes like polished rubies, small and pointed ears, and a long black wolf tail.

Timber was beautiful two, yet the opposite of her sister. She had long and wavy golden hair, slightly tanned skin, the normal triforce of courage on her forehead, eyes like sapphires, longer pointier ears, and a long golden wolf tail.

"You know what else I want?" Lillian asked her sister.

"What?" Timber asked.

"I want to raise Pokémon when I turn ten!" Lillian said.

"Me too!" Timber said, smiling a lot.

"I'm gonna raise a Charmander," Lillian said.

"Hm...I think I want a Bulbasaur!" Timber said.

"Do you still have the pictures?" Lillian asked.

"Yep! Let me go grab them!" Timber ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Lillian smirked and then pulled out a bottle of Chateau Romani. (Alcoholic milk from Majora's Mask) She took a long drink of it and then hid the bottle back under the bed. The blood red curtains were open and the sun was shining in. Lillian was wearing black clothing so she begun heating up very quickly, and with a stomach filled with alcohol. Lillian got hotter and hotter until suddenly and unexpectedly, she burst into flames.

Timber was about to head upstairs, but then she saw the flames.

"Oh shoot!" Timber screamed, she ran off quickly to tell her mother, "Mom! Mom! We have to escape! The house is on fire!"

Timber and her mother headed for the door, then they heard Lillian shout something in Japanese from the bedroom.

"Oh no! Lillian!" Timber ran up the stairs to rescue her sister. Her mother tried to hold her back, but that didn't work.

Timber bravely rushed through the fire to grab her burning sister. Lillian let out another scream. The whole house was burning down! Timber grabbed Lillian and carried her down the stairs quickly, the flames emitting from Lillian's body started burning Timber as well. Timber tossed Lillian's body into a large puddle that had been formed by a sprinkler, and then she stopped, dropped, and rolled to put her own fire out. One last flame flickered on Lillian's abdomen, Timber blew it out and then collapsed next to her sister's unconscious body. Their mom had called 911 and Officer Jenny had finally showed up with a fire truck and ambulance. Both girls were taken to a hospital and the fire in the house was extinguished.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Timber wakes up a long time later in a hospital.

"L-Lillian...?" Timber asked looking around.

Timber had some burns, but they were nothing compared to how she saw her sister laying in the next bed. Lillian's beautiful hair was partially scorched off and her once pale skin was now burned to a sickening black and bloody red color. Lillian was still unconscious, she had tubes in her nose to provide extra oxygen to her damaged lungs. On her abdomen, near her left lung, was the most disgusting part. You could practically see her internal organs through that hole.

"Lillian!" Timber screamed and cried.

The doctors came in and checked on Lillian, then they turned to Timber.

"Timber...we tried our best... Your sister, she might not live much longer..." the doctors said.

"No! She has to survive! We were gonna train Pokémon together!" Timber cried out, her tears were getting everything wet.

Timber climbed up into the bed next to her sister.

She pulled back the brittle hair and whispered into her ear, "Lillian, you can make it through this! Prove to these doctors just how strong you are! I believe in you!"

"I...will get...revenge..." Lillian rasped.

Timber gasped. Lillian's body suddenly glowed, not brilliantly, but with a dark mist like substance. Lillian's body was changing and nobody really knew how or why.

"It looks like..." the doctors said terrified, "She's evolving!"

"But how?!" Timber asked.

Lillian's skin healed up, her hair grew back longer than before, and her nails grew long and sharp like claws, she also now had fangs!

"What?! I'm a shape shifter, what did you expect?!" Lillian rasped.

Her voice was still scratchier which let everyone know that her lungs were not fully healed yet. A scar was also left on the left side of her abdomen.

"Oh Lillian! I knew you were strong enough to survive!" Timber cried out, hugging her sister tightly.

Lillian looked rather surprised and scared when her sister hugged her.

"Like I said...I'm gonna get my revenge one day! This world will pay!" Lillian said.

"What do you mean by that...?" Timber asked.

"..." Lillian did not reply, she only glared on.

Timber and Lillian's mom came to check on the two, she was stopped in her tracks with surprise at how much Lillian had changed.

"Mrs. Wolf, your daughters must stay here a little longer to insure that they get completely healed," the doctor notified her.

"What happened to Lillian...? Why does she look like that...?" Mrs. Wolf asked.

"Because, I am Lillian the Defiant, Lillian the Destructive, Lillian the Devious, and most of all, Lillian Defiant Smith!" Lillian rasped.

"I don't understand!" Mrs. Wolf cried.

"It's alright, mom...I think she's just confused..." Timber said.

"You guys are the ones who are confused!" Lillian rasped, then she yelled out random stuff in Japanese.

Mrs. Wolf sighed, "Well...at least she's not going to die..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Years had passed and many things had changed. Lillian and Timber were both getting older. Lillian became more and more violent with the passing years and Timber started to become frightened of her sister. Anyways, their tenth birthday had finally arrived and they were now granted with their Pokémon licenses. Neither of the two changed their minds either; Timber still wants a Bulbasaur and Lillian wants a Charmander.

So, the girls headed out to travel to Professor Oak's laboratory to get their starters.

"Lillian...I'm so worried about you... You haven't been the same since that day that you got burned..." Timber said.

"Gosh! Leave me alone!" Lillian snapped.

"See, this is exactly what I mean!" Timber said.

"If you hadn't left me alone...none of that would've happened... IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Lillian rasped.

"I'm sorry... I know I shouldn't have left you..." Timber said.

Lillian and Timber were silent the rest of the way to the laboratory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello Professor," Timber greeted Professor Oak at the door.

"Yeah, hi Sammy!" Lillian said.

"What are your names?" Professor Oak asked them.

"I'm Timber," Timber said.

"And I am Lillian Defiant Smith!" Lillian said grinning.

Timber looked questioningly at Lillian.

"Right, right, you two are here to get Pokémon... Uh... Are you boys or girls?" Professor Oak asked staring at the two.

Lillian face palmed.

"We are girls," Timber politely answered.

"Okay, just wondering..." Professor Oak said.

Lillian was still fuming.

"I have three starters right now. Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. I also have your Pokédex and Pokéballs ready," Professor Oak said.

"I'm taking Bulbasaur," Timber told Professor Oak.

She took the Pokéball holding Bulbasaur, then she released it.

"Bulbasaur!" the Bulbasaur said happily.

Lillian smirked and picked up Charmander's Pokéball.

"And I am taking Charmander, Sammy!" Lillian told Professor Oak.

"Stop calling me Sammy..." Professor Oak said.

"Fine!" Lillian said, pouting like a little child.

Lillian released Charmander. A sparkling noise occurred.

"Char Charmander!" Charmander said.

This was no ordinary Charmander, it was a shiny!

"What's wrong with this Charmander?! It's supposed to be orange, not gold!" Lillian cried out.

"Your Charmander is a shiny," Professor Oak said.

"It looks like your hair, Timber! But no matters, fire beats grass and I have type advantage over you as well as having the most epic starter!" Lillian said.

Timber just leaned over and picked her Bulbasaur up. She kissed its head.

"You know, I would've challenged you to a battle...but I already know I would win and I'd rather not waste my time on you," Lillian said.

Timber looked very offended by this. Lillian walked out the door, her shiny Charmander following her.

"One of these days Lillian, something bad will happen to you and I won't be around to save you..." Timber said quietly.

"Your sister seems like quite a rival!" Professor Oak said, smiling.

"Yeah...I don't have a good feeling about this..." Timber replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three days and three nights had passed, Lillian was in search of a worthy rival to fight. Dawn broke on the fourth day and finally someone appeared, two people to be exact, people who looked to be quite a challenge to the young girl.

"Hey, you two!" Lillian called out.

The people stopped, with them was a Meowth that, for reasons unknown to Lillian, was able to walk perfectly on two feet.

"Char Char!" Lillian's Charmander cried out, demanding a battle.

"What do you want, twerp?" the lady asked, quite an aggressive tone was in her voice.

"I demand a battle, I've searched for many days and you are the first to catch my attention!" Lillian said, her Charmander nodded.

The two smirked and then preceded to reciting a very confusing piece of poetry in which they called their motto,

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The Meowth then spoke, "Meowth, that's right!"

"Hm. Very impressive...but if you are trying to be evil, per-say, why do all your words have positive connotations to them?" Lillian asked.

Jessie and James get frustrated.

"We see you have a shiny Charmander and we are going to steal it from you!" James said.

"Nah, you never will manage that!" Lillian said.

"Let's battle!" Jessie said.

"Koffing!" James calls his Pokémon out.

"Arbok!" Jessie calls her Pokémon out.

"Ooh! A snake Pokémon!" Lillian smirks, "I'll take it!"

"Hey, our job is to steal Pokémon, not to let twerps like you steal ours!" Jessie said.

"Very well then...Charmander, use scratch on your opponents!" Lillian commands.

The shiny Charmander used scratch on both the Arbok and the Koffing, landing a critical hit! Arbok attempts a wrap attack as Weezing used smog attack, but Charmander used scratch again very quickly and cut through the smog attack and scratched Arbok up at the same time!

"Now use scratch one last time full power and knock these fools out!" Lillian commands.

Charmander does as told, scratching Weezing with a lot of strength and power causing it to fly and hit into Arbok. Arbok and Weezing faint.

"Yeah! That's how you win a good battle!" Lillian cried out.

"I can't believe it Jess...we lost again!" James cried.

"By the way, nice outfits. Do they come in black?" Lillian asked.

"Huh...? You can't get one of these unless you join Team Rocket!" Jessie said.

"Take me to your leader, now!" Lillian said, red eyes glowing passionately.

Jessie and James look at each other and then look back at the young girl.

"Alright, if you insist. We could always use another strong person on our team," Jessie says reluctantly.

So then Lillian is led to the Team Rocket headquarters by Jessie, James, and Meowth, Charmander following closely behind his trainer.


End file.
